the Will of Cain
by Morgku
Summary: 10,000 people. That's how many wanted to play Sword Art Online. 10,000 people were trapped. 10,000 people stuck in hell. Only 9,999 saw the start of SAO


November 6, 2022

The sweat dropped down my brow. My opponent was eager, maybe too much. He activated sword skill. Most people would dodge. Thus is the nature of video games, and real life. When someone attacks you, if its easier, use evasion. Not me. Those were for AGI players. I was a STR player. The blade impaled me, it didn't hurt, it couldn't. It was only a video game. Be as it may, there is still a deal of panic when being stabbed with a sword. With his weapon not usable I began my barrage of attacks. At his chest, at his face, to his legs. If it was there I slashed and stabbed. It probably looked savage, not even human. Could have been suicide but when a normal gamer is against a noob, you do things to show off. For the simple reason, because I can. In Midas Online I was called the Demon of the Labyrinth for a reason.

As his health bar went to zero I could only smirk. I was always better at PvP than Kasuke. "Now I get to name the guild!" I rubbed in his face.

"SHUT UP HAG! I'll meet you here when I come back."

I only winked at him in response. He disappeared into a beautiful mist of polygons. It was after I felt strange. The grass blew everywhere, but there was no wind. Ignoring it I waited for my brother. "At least I can rub it in his face."

"Not so." I jumped.

I hadn't heard, nor had I seen anyone around us. Oh God. They definitely heard me talking to myself. It wasn't that abnormal to do. When I turned around I was a hooded figure, with lavish red robes, lined with gold intricate patterns

Way to good looking for a noob.

"GM?" I guessed.

The figure only paused, no change in demeanor, not giving anything away.

"This is for you," he said. I remember that voice, I will always will remember that voice. A menu appeared in front of him. Then a ding, a sound of a notification.

 **NEW SKILL: Will of Cain**

The Will of Cain. A skill that gives the player the ability to siphon health based on damage.

 **CANNOT BE USED WITH A SHIELD**

 **CANNOT BE USED WITH A ONE-HANDED WEAPON**

 **CAN ONLY BE USED AGAINST PLAYERS**

"Congratulations. You're the first."

Twice his voice had startled me. To caught up in reading, I saw he had moved closer.

"The first what?"

"The first to participate in my death game."

I only stared, dumbfounded. I didn't understand. I couldn't. No. I wouldn't.

"There are no respawns. Welcome to Sword Art Online, as it was meant to be. Survival of the fittest, and you are her first orange player."

My stomach sank. The bile I wanted to come up wouldn't. Orange player? It sounded bad.

"Look in your inventory."

I looked.

 **MIRROR**

As I pressed for the object I felt my dread continue to build up. When it came to my hand I saw my avatar staring back at me. The person I thought looked the most beautiful. She was the definition of desire. Slightly red tinted cheeks. A perfect heart shaped face, lips that could lure a succubus. Symmetrical in every way, locks of a goddess. A height not to tall, but enough to no be looked down on. It was slim and divine. And in a flash of light my ideal self was replaced with the person I could barely tolerate. All of it gone. I spent so much time creating that character.

My face was back to its regular plainness. My muscles toned again. My height, to tall. I was the freak giantess. To the few who felt envy towards me, they didn't understand that no one wanted a friend, let alone a wife who towered over everyone. In the panic of seeing myself in the mirror I realized my cursor was tainted. It was corrupted into a sickly orange.

"What did you do to me?!" I screeched at him.

"I only gave you a mirror. You gave your brother the Dead Man's Hand."

I looked at my hands. I had done it. I cried, fell to the ground and sobbed. God. I killed him. Oh god what had I done. I-. No. Him. He is to blame. I charged at him activating a sword skill in hopes of vengeance, in hopes of ending him.

 **IMMORTAL OBJECT**

"Heart for trying. I did nothing, only provided you with tools, you used them to strike him down. As your reward I gave you the skill. I hope you don't try to cover your face, Aincrad looks better with it, Cain."

And like a whistle in the wind he was gone. I could only curse him, curse this place. Three days I grieved, I cried in that same spot. In that field where I had betrayed my family in the worst way possible. I heard and saw people. Their speech coiling and whipping at me. Their tongues skinning me. _Orange Player. Killer. Still crying. Cain. Demon._ It stopped when I did. On the fourth day I rested. On the fifth day I chose my own path. My own agenda. I would get stronger. I will kill the GM. I will live for Kasuke. Anyone got in my way would not live. In Aincrad and out of it. 10,000 players logged into Sword Art Online. Only 9,999 were there for the start of it. My name is Faust, and this is my confession.


End file.
